Timebomb
by infinitekitten
Summary: Eleanor Hale was one of the most known girls in Beacon Hills, her dad is a well known lawyer and her mom in prison. Her carefree lifestyle is what draws people in but her constant on the move attitude is what pushes them away. Everyone wants to know the real Eleanor but nobody wants to get too close.


**Eleanor Hale face claim is Emily Rudd**

Life is not easy; everyone finds this out sooner or later. Unfortunately I found out sooner, at the age of ten my dad left my mom. It wasn't because she wasn't a good enough of a reason to stay because, at one point she was his everything, it was because my mom cheated. That one stupid mistake made him so miserable that he just had to leave and he took me with him.

I know I shouldn't call it a mistake because she chose to do this, she chose to cheat and her choices destroyed our family and in a way herself. Not so long after the divorce, my mom resorted to drugs and ended up in prison for possession. But she wasn't the only one this divorce affected.

As the years passed I could see how badly this affected my dad. Instead of the kind and lighthearted man he once was, he is now cold and closed off. He works all day and night so I practically have raised myself. I feel like that's a big reason why I do what I do.

I stay out all night, come home drunk or high but it's not like it matters, he's too full of himself to even care what happens with me, all he'll do is yell at me and then let me go on with my day. He's this big lawyer in town and he makes it known that he is important. He hates the fact that I'm a trouble maker but he doesn't do anything to stop me from doing it. All he can do is beg the sheriff that I won't do it next time, every time I get caught doing something I shouldn't be doing.

The sheriff is more of a father to me than my own father; I've gotten so many stern talks from him, more than I can remember. But what can you do you can't choose your family; I certainly wouldn't have chosen mine. The only person I care about in my family is my older cousin Derek, who I haven't seen in years, after his family died in a fire a couple years ago he and his older sister Laura left. The only one left here in Beacon Hills is my uncle Peter but he's in the hospital and I don't see him getting out anytime soon.

My dad hates when I visit my uncle, he hates the whole Hale family because of my mom and after the fire he refused to take Derek and Laura in and with my mom in prison they had nowhere else to go, so they just disappeared. My dad used to be really close to my uncle Peter; I mean he is my mom's twin brother so it wasn't a surprise. Right from the moment they met they had become instant friends. Now it is like none of them exist.

All I really want in life is to have my family back to the way it was before all this crap, but I know that is a farfetched dream.

* * *

Whoever invented school must have been on drugs because how is this a good idea to anyone. Who wants to wake up early every morning just to go to a living hell? I sigh as I push myself out of bed, my body aching with every move. I'm starting to regret staying out all night; I stand up and head to the bathroom.

I reach my bathroom and turn to look at my mirror, my long black hair is sticking out in unusual places, my clear blues eyes bloodshot and rimmed with dark eye makeup smudged from my sleep. A long night of partying does this to a girl. I strip off the skin tight black dress I'm in and jump into the shower.

I turn the water on and make sure it is scalding hot before I stand under the hot rain. The hot water loosens all my sore muscles and I let out a satisfied sigh. "Ellie!" my head snaps up as I hear my name being shouted, "In my room!" I shout back. I hear heavy steps climbing up the stairs, and then my bedroom door opens. "In the restroom" I say, I hear my bathroom door open.

I open my shower curtain a bit and peek my head out, I see my best friend Isaac Lahey standing in the middle of my bathroom looking completely disheveled. He closes the bathroom door and sits on the floor. "Are you almost done?" he asks annoyed, I pop my head back into the shower and start singing off key.

"I'll take that as a no" he says, I laugh, "Oh my sweet baby, I had the most amazing night or I think I did, I can't really remember, but when don't I have the most amazing nights?" I say with a small chuckle. I hear Isaac scoff, "Be a dear Isaac and fetch me my clothes, they are on my desk" I say with a fake southern accent.

"Do I have a choice?" he says with a laugh, "Well unless you want to see me naked I c-""No thank you" he says cutting me off and leaves the restroom. "How rude! You act as if you haven't seen me naked before" I say with a teasing voice. I hear him fake gag, "We were three Ellie, we don't take baths together anymore and no offense but I think enough guys have seen you naked, it's lost its glamour" he says with a snicker.

I roll my eyes at his statement, "Gee thanks Isaac you're such a good friend". "I try my best" he says as he enters my bathroom again, "Where do I put these?" he asks. "On the toilet, oh there's a breakfast sandwich in the microwave, it's all yours" I tell him. Then I hear him leave my room.

I sigh happily; being around Isaac always makes my life a little easier. I have known Isaac since we were babies, our moms were best friends. He is the brother I never had, my one and only confidant. When my parents split, he was my rock and the one thing that really helped me get through it without completely burning out.

When he was going through hell, with his brother's death he still stood by me and even now with his asshole of a dad who always gives him shit, he still always is there for me. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

After I finish my shower, I quickly throw on my black ripped skinny jeans and a grey muscle tee. I also throw on a loose dark red knit cardigan and start on my makeup. For my makeup I put on my usual mascara and eyeliner winged to perfection. I look over my reflection and see that my left nostril is empty of its piercing, my nose rings are missing. I groan and put on my black combat boots and head to my room to search for them.

I enter my room and see Isaac sitting on my bed eating a breakfast sandwich and reading a book. A small smile graces my face as I see how peaceful he looks, he looks up at me and just stares at me. "Why are you smiling at me like that and quit staring at me you creep" he says, I roll my eyes at him.

I walk over to my bed and push him off of it; he goes down with a yelp. I then start my search for my nose ring; I find them on my pillow and put them on. "Gross" I hear Isaac mumble from the floor, I turn toward him and stick my tongue out playfully. "It's cute and I love it, so shut your face Lahey".

"It's not cute, it gives people the wrong idea about you" he says sternly, I scoff "Okay dad" I say sarcastically. "Please don't compare me to your dad" he says with repulse, I smirk pleased with his answer. Believe it or not Isaac used to really look up to my dad but slowly he realized that my dad was a major ass and he treated me like I was dirt.

Isaac can relate to that, his father is a complete maniac. He emotionally messes with Isaac and treats him as if everything in the world is his fault. Sometimes his dad takes it too far and he hits Isaac, no, he beats Isaac like a punching bag. It kills me to not be able to help him, Isaac begs me every time it happens that I won't say a word and I do just as he says. My biggest aspiration in life is to get out of this small town and take Isaac with me. We will travel the world and not have to worry about our stupid dads.

"Ellie!" I turn and look at Isaac, he gives me an annoyed look. "Stop spacing out on me, come on lets go to school, I can't be late"

We hop into my white 1987 Acura Integra; I attach my iPod to the radio and start playing my favorite party mix playlist. "So you went out again last night?" he asks, I let out a laugh "Of course I did, I always do" I say in a sing song voice. "You told me you were going to get goodnights sleep because you haven't been sleeping right" he lectures at me.

"You are really on a roll Isaac, to lectures in one day" I say playfully, he sighs "Just looking out for my little booger" he says as he nudges my shoulder. "Don't mess with the driver!" I shout with a laugh.


End file.
